


Giveing Up Your Ghost

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Human AU, Post Game AU, Reunions, Scourge Sisters, implied meenah/vriska if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She spins around, wide grin on her face, and pulls out the chair in front of you, plopping down easily. She lays both of her arms down flat of the table, angles her body forward towards you as if she belongs here, as if she has the right. And she does, your sharp edged other half, your dearest and most terrible friend.</p><p>Your sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giveing Up Your Ghost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lamporae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamporae/gifts).



> Ladystuck fill for Lamporae  
> unbetaed so sorry for any typos i didn't catch X(

 

     It almost feels too ordinary, the way it happens, too normal a circumstance for someone like her, for the history you have. When you used to think about the way this would go down, you always expected something more... _exceptional_. You would think of fireworks and explosions, and a movie theme soundtrack in the background. It was always theatrical in your mind, the way you knew she'd like it. Scripted to paint her in the most exciting light. You expected her to be the way you remembered her, larger than life. Always too loud even when you knew she was only faking it. You expected it to feel _important,_ for her to come elbowing her way back into your life and _stay_ there.

     That's not how it happens though. 

     You see her on the street, completely by accident.

     Vriska.

     You almost don’t notice her at first, busy working on your case files. Your world is filed down to your corner, to this table at this Starbucks under the shade of your umbrella. She doesn’t stand out to you right away. She’s just another bit of background noise, like any of the other gaggles of teenagers passing by, and isn’t that a strange thought? Vriska, not standing out, not being an immediate and important part of your life?

     But she isn’t.

     You only notice her because your coffee has grown cold, and you frown and decide to look around in your frustration. And then you see her, laughing as she passes by your table, arm hooked with that other girl, the one with the braids, Feferi’s dancestor. And she looks happy. And she looks young.

     And she looks completely unexceptional, just another teenager out with her friends.

     The image nearly knocks you off your feet.

     She must notice it, the feeling of your gaze on her skin, because she turns to look at you, her eyes-still blue, but pale this time-lighting up with recognition.

"Terezi!"

     She spins around, wide grin on her face, and pulls out the chair in front of you, plopping down easily. She lays both of her arms down flat of the table, angles her body forward towards you as if she belongs here, as if she has the right. And she does, your sharp edged other half, your dearest and most terrible friend.

     Your sister.

     Her grin is wide, confident in itself, and when she speaks her voice is steady and sure.

"I found you! I was wondering how much longer it would be."

      She leans back, giving you a once over, taking in the the fullness of your height, the conservative touch to your button down shirt, the settled sharpness of your features, all traces of baby fat long since gone. You tower over her, even with you both sitting down, and not only because of your height. 

     You’re grown, and she isn't.

     She gives a laugh. “I didn’t expect you to be so much older than me. How old are anyway? Twenty one? Twenty two?”

     You blink down at her, trying to find your voice. She can’t be any older than 16. She must still live with her parents. She's probably still in highschool. You wonder if she's even old enough to drive. You can feel the distance that stretches between you, the difference in all the years you haven’t shared since your time on the meteor and in the dream bubbles and all the years you’ve spent on this new world.

"I’m 29."

     Her face is open with shock, brows raised at how wrong she was. She slumps back forward against the table. Looks hard at you in a way that might have made you uncomfortable years ago, or if you didn’t know that you were looking at a child.

"You must be out of college already and everything!" You nod. She huffs a breath through purses lips, running a hand through her tangle of inky black hair. "wow."

     She doesn't blink while she watches you, but there’s something missing in her gaze, the smoldering fire-hungry glint that she always had when you were kids together, the unshakable conviction that she had to be the center of not only her own, but everybody else’s story. She's still bright and loud and present, but something has changed, made her softer, made her more kind. 

     She’s a stranger, you realize. This girl-your sister, your whetstone, your foil-is a stranger to you. The Vriska you knew is gone, has been since all of you were born onto this new planet most likely. Maybe even before that.

     You are too.

     You think maybe it’s a good thing.

     One of her friends call out to her. You can hear their voices, playful and innocent and human as they yell.

"Come on! The movie’s going to be starting soon!"

     She whips her head back at them, giving them a dismissive wave.

"Gimme a minute I’ll be right there!"

     They groan and stamp their feet, impatient for her. You wonder about them, all of them, and what kind of space they occupy in her life. She must have a family too you realize, a human one with siblings and cousins and uncles like you do. A family she didn't have to kill to stay a part of.  A whole cast of people in a life you’re not a part of. 

"Hey." She says, smiling, her chipped black nails tapping against the top of your table. "We should catch up some time you know? Here. You can text me. " She reaches around to pull something out of her backpack. A notebook, filled with Allegra problems and doodles from her math class. She tears the edge off a page to scrawl her number over, slaps it on top of the file you were working on. "Shoot me a message so I can add you to my contacts ok?"

     You pick up the scrap of paper just as her friends give another holler, and she rolls her eyes and flips them off casually. “Alright, I gotta roll. But we should meet up soon! Really!” There’s a warmth in her smile when she looks up at you that your not used to. You force yourself to nod. Agreeing.

"Alright."

     She claps her hand against your forearm, patting it a few times before she starts to stand. “I missed you. It’s been a while.”

     It really has.

     You watch her turn and go, her back disappearing into the crowd of her friends as they make their way down the sidewalk. You crumple up the paper she gave you and toss it with your cold coffee, a wave of understanding washing over you.

     You both are human now. You both are whole. You have lives that the other has never been a part of, memories that you will never share. The balance has shifted. There's too much space between you that you know you'd never be able to fill, still chasing after the person each of you thought the other would turn out to be.

     You take a deep breath, sucking in the cool autumn air.

     The game gave you a new start, after all the blood and heartache and toil. You finally have a chance to move past that. You finally have a fresh chance to chase your own happiness.

     The girl you knew is in the past.

     Things are better this way.


End file.
